Unwritten Chronicles 1: Hope for Us
by Silent Moon 14
Summary: What would happen if the Spider Witch, Dark Sorceress, Samy, Skultum, and an unknown warrior banded together? Adriane, Kara, and Emily are about to find out. They will do anything for their quest for AvALon, even if it means sacrificing a friend. Review!
1. Silence

CHAPTER 1: Silence

Adriane Charday ran, her long black hair whipping around her. A ghostly mist curled around her legs then bubbles. There was a flash of light. A huge and small wolf appeared on either side of her. "Stormbringer. Did you have a nice run?" Adriane panted.

"Yes. I love to run with you, warrior," the large wolf replied.

"Dreamer?"

"Yes," the small wolf growled, showing his fierce some teeth in a wolfish grin.

"Good," Adriane hugged her knees. She was lost. Her friends were distant. She was lost as a person. Kara Davies was coming back from Hawaii today, along with Emily Fletcher. Her only friend that was human and still was around was Zach Mist, the mysterious boy of Aldenmor. Aldenmor was the magical world that Adriane, Kara, Emily, Zach, and Ozzie protected. Adriane was the warrior. With a fiery attitude, she was always ready to fight with her paladin, Stormbringer, and her bonded, Dreamer.

Kara, the blazing star, boosted the healer and the warrior. She was bonded to a magical cat Lyra. Her paladin was a fire stallion, Starfire. She was also a HUGE Barbie! She was popular and sometimes snotty. But Adriane had to admit, she did care about animals.

Emily, the healer, was a shy girl, and loved animals. Her bonded/paladin was a strange shapeshifting creature, named Indigo. It was usually in the form of a unicorn. It had transformed Emily's jewel for her. Emily was quiet, but was always ready to help when an animal was in danger.

But lately, Adriane's friends were distant, almost as if they weren't there. But Adriane knew if they weren't there, she wouldn't be sitting in the Ravenswood forest. Kara had been grounded, as soon as she came back from Aldenmor, and then went to Hawaii a week later. Emily went with her, leaving Adriane in Stonehill, Pennsylvania, all alone. Gran needed her. She couldn't leave.

Suddenly, Adriane heard footsteps behind her. She whirled, twisting her arms up, a wolf stone pulsing silver and gold light on her wrist. A furry gold and brown blob slapped into her stomach. Adriane stumbled but caught herself. She raised the ferret to its full height.

"Ozzie? What's up?" Adriane squinted at the ferret in her enclosed hand.

"The portal has opened!" Ozzie screamed.


	2. Forgotten Heroes

CHAPTER 2: Forgotten Heroes

Adriane jumped and skidded into a large open field, behind the ever famous, Rocking Stone. She phoned Emily on her jewel.

"Emily?" Adriane whispered into the wolf stone.

"Adriane? What's wrong?" Emily's voice filled her head.

"The portal has opened!" Adriane mind sent the message to Emily and Kara. "Where's Kara?"

"With me. Don't do anything stupid! We'll be right there!" Emily said clicking out.

A sharp pang sliced through Adriane, a loss filled her. A huge rumble shook the Earth. Adriane whirled and an arc of moonlight streaked the sky. She was the warrior. And she was ready.

A red nose popped through the swirling mass of the portal. Adriane gasped and shut her eyes. She threw the moonlit discus at the nose.

"OW!" a voice cried from the smoke. A red shock coursed onto Adriane and she was thrown back.

"Who's there?" Adriane spoke first, bravely stepping forward.

"Adriane?" A boy with blue jeans and a navy blue shirt covered by a black down vest stepped out of the fog. His sandy blonde hair was raised when his eyes widened, and his mouth fell open.

"Zach!?" Adriane rushed forward and caught the boy in a large hug. Zach warmly returned her hug. The Adriane pulled away, and flushed scarlet.

"I missed you, too," said Zach, coloring ever so slightly.

"And how is my baby boy?" Adriane walked toward the ruby red dragon.

"Mama! Thank goodness! Zach could only talk about you the whole time! She OK? That's all he ever thought about!" Drake the dragon ventured.

Zach practically jumped out of his DC shoes.

"Hey, Zach! Are you to see Adriane, or do you want to ask her to marry her?" A voice floated across the woods. Kara jumped out to see them. Adriane swooped the girl in a big hug.

"Kara! Your back!" Adriane cried. Adriane stepped back and said, "Zach you remember Kara."

"Yeah! How's it going Princess Fairy Barbie?" Zach teased.

"Not much, Dragon/Mistwolf boy!" Kara grinned. "How are you Zach? Adriane missed you!"

"Kara!" Adriane slapped Kara playfully on the arm.

"I'm good. Way better actually." Zach said. Adriane saw his eyes flicker to her. His eyes were soft and a warm blue.

"Who wants to go to the manor?" Adriane asked.

"I do!" said a new voice.

"Ozzie? Daddy O?" Kara whirled to face a ferret. "OZZIE!!" She hugged the fuzzy ferret.

A red haired girl strode over the green hill. "Hey guys! Miss me?" Emily giggled. She smiled big and wide.

"Emily!" Adriane and Kara threw their arms around her.

"Hey guys! Miss me?" Emily said, hugging them both.

"Emily!" Zach said, joining the circle.

"Zach! You and Drake came just for me?" giggled Emily.

Zach's eyes darkened. They almost seemed to change to a deep gold.

"What Zach? Did you find something?" Emily's eyes looked grim.

"Yeah. And I'm a little worried about it too." Zach said.

"Worried? Your with three mages, dragon, and a ferocious ferret! Why are you worried?" Kara questioned.

"Um...let's go to the manor. I'll tell you then," Zach said darkly.

"I'll lead the way," Adriane began to run. A silver mistwolf appeared at her side.

"Warrior," Stormbringer said.

"What you got?" Adriane said.

"Magic. It's strong too," Stormbringer gold eyes looked her over.

"Well, we are in Ravenswood. Speaking of which, why aren't you protecting the trees'?" Adriane said, distractedly.

"I am always ready to run with you," Stormbringer left.

The girls, Zach, Ozzie, and Drake went to the library. Zach paced into the room. There was a giant frame of Henry Gardener, hanging in the room. His eyes her soft but firm. A large wooden table was in the middle of the room. Zach plucked a book off a shelf that said RESTRICTED. He shuffled across the Navajo Indian rug. The book he carried was labeled, FORGOTTEN HEROES. Adriane plopped in a seat next to Zach. He opened the book and traced the letters with his index fingers. Kara and Emily sat on the other side of the wooden table. He opened his backpack and pulled out wrinkled pages, yellowed with age. His hair, bleached from the two suns of Aldenmor, flopped over his face as he concentrated on the book. He read aloud his voice quiet at first:

_Three mages from the field at first,_

_Soon to be caught by seconds._

_The first shall be strong and faithful,_

_But fall through in the end._

_The second, new and weak,_

_Will conquer though their foe._

_The fight for victory_

_The prophecy of three._

_They will fight near the hill of Mt. Hem._

_This is truly, our one last hope for them._

As Zach read, his voice became stronger and, and he was almost shouting in the end. Adriane had never seen him like this. He eyed her with glowing golden eyes. They were fading back to a pale blue. Emily and Kara's eyes were wide. Zach suddenly jerked backward, and hurled himself at Adriane.

"Zach! Stop it!" Adriane yelled, as Zach sent flaring red dragon magic at her and the other two mages.

"Zach! Your hurting me!" Emily screamed, as a fireball whooshed the air out of her chest.

"Dragon Boy! You've gone insane!" Kara squealed, as the ball made her tumble backward over the table, and knock a flowered vase over her pink shirt. "Hey! This was my NEW SHIRT!!" Her face and beautiful features, twisted with anger. She hurled a diamond magic ball towards him. His eyes opened and twisted. Adriane stared into his eyes. They were red.

"Stop!" She shouted. She walked towards Zach, her arms outstretched. Kara tried to calm down. Adriane saw Zach's eyes blinking from red to blue. The blue eyes begged to help. Then red eyes flashed and a cruel grin curled on his face. He was trying to fight it. Adriane was holding back tears. She was in shock, agony, and horror. Agony twisted his blue eyes, and shock and horror in watching one of her best friends being taken over by the person he related to the most. His own flesh and blood, twisting him to do her biding. Zach was no more good. Only evil sketched on his face. Adriane saw his eyes flash blue, and his body crumpled to the floor. Zach's eyes closed


	3. Waning

CHAPTER 3: Waning

"Oh, Grazeila. What do you see?" A cruel voice said. A shadow emerged from the walls. The thick moss covered the room. A large crystal ball sat on a rock-hard stump of an old tree. The bricks were old and slick. The shadow was the Dark Sorceress.

"Oh! Please! Stop it! Stop it!" A woman on the floor said as she writhed in agony. Her russet hair fell over her face as she begged the sorceress. Eight hairy legs were sprawled around her.

"Dear Grazeila. My sweet Grazeila. I can stop the madness if you just give in. I can stop my shadow demons, and it will stop. IF YOU WOULD WEAVE MY TAPESTRY!" The Dark Sorceress howled in delight. Conviction was thick like syrup in her voice. Acid leaked into her raspy voice.

"I will do anything! Please! Just stop torturing my son! Stop!" the woman begged. Then she stopped. There was an abrupt silence. Then the woman rose to her feet. The Spider Witch was tall, beautiful, or at lease till you got to the torso! Thick spider legs protruded from her swollen abdomen. There stood once a healer, now a destroyer. A weaver, now using her powers for more than truth. And a witch, contorted from the once beautiful girl, Grazeila.

"Please..." she begged.

The Dark Sorceress remembered how she and Grazeila met. Grazeila Carol always talked to animals. The kids at school made fun of her. Especially Lucy and Lucinda, identical twins. Lucy, the Dark Sorceress, and Lucinda then found out about magic. Lucy became the Blazing Star. Lucinda became the Fairy Queen, and Grazeila became the healer. On Lucy's quest for magic, she and Grazeila killed Lucinda, because she wouldn't give her magic to the three evil mages. The warrior was-

CRASH! Something shot into the cavern. The Dark Sorceress cackled as Moonshadow bounded into the room.

"How is he Emily?" Adriane asked. Her eyes were charcoal, lifeless. She leaned against the door frame. She was in her not-relaxed position. Her worried position. Her I'm-not-going-to-be-able-to-go-to-sleep-tonight position.

"Breathing is shallow. He's going to take awhile to recover," she whispered, her jewel pulsing with brilliant light. A warm blue bathed Zach with light. He jammed into the bed, his eyelids crinkling with hurt. BAM! Another bolt of light, and CRASH! Another thrust.

"Emily, what's he doing?" Adriane was monotone. Her life was in peaces as she watched Emily thrust another jolt at Zach.

"Shrinking. He doesn't want my magic. He refuses to take it!" Emily was near tears as well.

Tough it out, Adriane thought to herself. All her life she had 'toughed it out.' Why couldn't she do it now?

"Here. Let me help. I am tied to his magic after all," Adriane wrapped a rhythm of steady gold and silver magic into Emily's jewel. The silver mixed with the blue and green. Zach seemed too un-tense. His breathing became deep and even. Kara slipped into the room.

"Hey girlies!" Kara smiled. Then her blue eyes darkened. "How is he?"

"Pretty good. Give me your magic," Emily said.

"Okay," Kara answered.

"Shoot," Emily ordered.

Kara and Adriane shot out ribbons of diamond and silver. Zach jolted out of his cot and fell on the floor. Adriane scrambled to his side. She grabbed his hand and whispered into his ear.

"Zach!" She whispered.

"A...A...Adriane?" His mouth quivered.

"Yes! Zach! It's OK! Emily, its working!" Adriane cried, relief overwhelming her.

"Okay Adriane! One more!" Emily called. "One, two, three!" Another stream of magic hit Zach. The air swished out of him. His muscles spasm with hurt.

"Omigosh! Adriane! Looks like he needs mouth-to-mouth!" Kara screamed, looking over her shoulder. "And you might want to hurry with that!"

"Huh!? C'mon Kara!" Adriane called over the howling wind. What? How come the wind had kicked up? Adriane sniffed the air. Mistwolves.

"Kara! That won't work! It's something, hurting him from the inside!" Emily cried.

"Shadow demons," Kara said abruptly. "I fought them in the Fairy Realms."

"How do we get rid of them!?" Emily screamed.

"We must find the most powerful magic of all! But it changes for each person. The only person that really knows Zach is Adriane. And she refuses to tell anyone about the time they spent on Aldenmor!" Kara said.

"How do we get rid of these 'shadow demons'?" Adriane asked.

Kara, Emily, and Adriane looked at each other. "Aldenmor," they said together.


	4. Wind of Resistance

The world swirled to a stop

CHAPTER 4: Wind of Resistance

Adriane ran down the hill, when she saw Kara and Emily. The girls were going to Aldenmor.

Kara looked up and saw Adriane and waved. Adriane was at her side in an instant.

"All for one," Adriane stuck her hand in the middle of the circle. Zach was on one side of her, Kara was across from her. Emily was on Adriane's other side. With her friends with her, anything was possible. Right?

"One for all," Kara placed her hand on Adriane's. Adriane gripped Dreamer to her. Zach clutched Drakes, and Kara grasped Lyra.

"Let's do it," Emily and Zach hovered their hand over the group's clutch. Emily's grip on Ozzie tightened as the billowing wind shook the Earth. Adriane closed her eyes and calmed the trees'. Ozzie shook as he struggled to cease the wind. Adriane felt her stomach lurch as they lifted into the wind. Her head was pounding. She opened her eyes.

The group was in a silver, red, pink, and blue bubble. Some orange flecks held the bubble together like glue. The bubble swirled on swirling strands. Unicorns ran along the web, fixing the broken strands with their horns. Everyone clutched hands. Suddenly, lose filled their minds. Everyone looked at Emily. Her eyes were closed. Zach, Ozzie, Kara, and Adriane heard a song fill their heads. It was sung with hurt and loneliness:

_Listen to my words, hear the magic in them._

_Listen to the sound, I will always be around._

Emily sang the words, her sweet voice swished through everyone. It was the song she and Lorelei, a magical unicorn, shared. Emily and Lorelei were so close, when a harpie came and tore them apart. Emily's eyes opened. Her tear stained face shimmered as memories filled Adriane's brain.

_Emily was walking towards the unicorn. Its coat was shimmering and fading into different colors. Its eyes reflected fear. The unicorn neighed and broke away, running._

_I don't want to hurt you. Emily thought. There the unicorn stood its mane ruffling in the wind. Emily's hand closed around the white hair. Stormbringer pulled her away from the horse._

Adriane remembered her days with Stormbringer. Running through the forests, rolling through patches of grass, and most of all, when Adriane saw her packmate alive for the last time. She had turned, leaving the dank, dark dungeon to fight the Dark Sorceress.

A unicorn ran along the bubble. Her beautiful face was pressed against the swirling mass.

"Lorelei!" Emily called. Her nose was scrunched on the bubble. The bubble separated the two friends. Emily's eyes closed again.

A loud thump sounded, and Emily's eyes shot open. Adriane's eyes widened and Kara screamed.

"You're driving wrong, Xena!" Kara shouted. "We are going to crash!" Kara scrambled to the back of the bubble. Adriane yanked her jewel upward, and the bubble jerked up. Zach's jewel pulsed in time with Adriane's heart.

"Thanks," Adriane gasped. She held onto Zach's magic like a lifeline.

"Jeez, Adriane! You're sucking the magic out of me!" Zach complained, but kept feeding Adriane his magic.

The world swirled to a stop. Adriane's head cleared. She heard Zach's, Emily's, Kara's, and Ozzie's voice trying to pull her back to reality. But their voices ceased, and everything went black.

Adriane awoke on cold, clammy snow. Her hands closed on some pure white flakes. "Kara? Emily? Zach, Ozzie, Drake? Where are you guys!?" Adriane lifted from the ground, and shivered. She wished she had brought her jacket. She lifted her wrist to her mouth and shivered again. "Z...Z...Zach? She got a signal, and tried again. "Zach? I need you," Adriane pleaded.

"Adriane? Where are you?" Zach's voice broke the silence of the mountains.

"Zach! Where are YOU!" Adriane shouted.

"Fairy Glen with Lorren and Marlin. Do you know where Kara and Emily are?" Zach asked.

"No. But I think I'm on Mount Hope. Call you later," Adriane replied. She felt lonely again. A sudden need to be with somebody overwhelmed her. Dreamer appeared next to her.

"Warrior," the mistwolf said. His liquid green eyes looked at her with love. "I felt your need," he replied.

"Dreamer!" Adriane cried. She clutched Dreamer to her. Then another mistwolf appeared at her side. "Stormbringer!" Her two best friends in the world were there for her.

"I come when needed," the large wolf said. Suddenly, a gnawing hurt washed over Adriane. Then, a flash of brilliant light blinded her. She felt herself be lifted up from the ground. Her body was limp, as an invisible force gripped Adriane, and everything went black.

"Where am I?" Grazeila awoke in a wet floor. Drops like rain came from the dank ceiling. Gnarled roots were everywhere, consuming the light that was trying to burst through the window. Her thick, black, spider legs underneath her. She looked around her. Her mouth twisted with surprise when she saw Lucy, aka the Dark Sorceress, leaning against the mossy wall.

"Grazeila. I see you woke up. Fool," the Dark Sorceress muttered.

"What do you want with me?" Grazeila stumbled to her feet.

"You know what I want. DO IT NOW!" The sorceress shouted. "Weave me the tapestry! Weave me the web! Weave it NOW!"

"Please. Understand. I'm still too weak. Your guards didn't do much to revive me," The Spider Witch grinned in spite of her condition.

"STUPID FOOL! DO IT NOW!" The Dark Sorceress shouted, pointing at the Witch. A bolt of electricity shot down her arm, forcing its way to the Witch. The Witch fell to the floor. The blue lightning stopped. The Spider Witch stood again. She didn't look at Lucy. No. It wasn't Lucy, Grazeila thought. Lucy cared about me. This evil thing that had warped Lucy was not Grazeila's friend. The Spider Witch looked up.

"You have forgotten you first found magic," Grazeila screamed. Blue water shot out of nowhere into the Dark Sorceress. The sorceress was pushed backward, and was thrashing back and forth, warding and willing the searing magic to go away. Grazeila shook her hand backwards, and the water rushed to her hand and disappeared.

"Who..." The Dark Sorceress started. Then she smiled, satisfaction gloomed in her face. "Who was the first to learn to use it!? Who was the FIRST BLAZING STAR!?" Lucy shrieked. The room filled with little bubbles. The bubbled rushed towards the Witch.

"Ahhh!" The Spider Witch moaned. "My magic!"

"That's right. Do you remember this spell? The one where I can harness our Circle of Friends magic. The one where I can harness YOUR magic? Your weaving magic. Now you are well, so I can have it!" The Dark Sorceress yelled. The Dark Sorceress cackled as all the magic came to her. "Ha! Who's the powerful one now?"

"Uh..." Grazeila moaned. How could she have forgotten? How?

"Now, I will use your powers for my conquer of Aldenmor!" The Dark Sorceress cried. She turned to leave, but then stopped. "Oh, yes. I not only have your magic, but the mistwolves as well," she laughed. "Now that I control your magic, I can control your sons. Which will get the warrior to come here. Hmmm...I can do this with all your magic, then I can weave my own tapestry. GUARDS!" She screamed. Five serpent-like creatures crashed into the room. The rearing heads looked like snake heads, but there torso was that of an ugly merman. A masculine body with a mermaid tale.

"Take her away," Lucy turned so she wouldn't have to watch her friend leave.

"How could you forget I have access to the Circle of Friends network?" The Spider Witch shouted. Her arms raised and the walls crashed, and shards flew. The Dark Sorceress whipped her arm in front of her face. Water demons appeared in the room. The Spider Witch stood, feet apart, russet hair in her face. She was more powerful. Sure, she was once a healer. But now she had access to much more powerful magic. No, she wasn't a healer, just like Lucy was not her friend. She thrust the demons at her enemy. The water minions were thrown back, as fire dragons appeared in the room.

"How could you forget I am as powerful as you!?" The Dark Sorceress screamed. She was the most powerful person on Aldenmor. She was the first blazing star. The witches stood towards each other, ready to send their demons at each other. The water minions disappeared, as did the fire dragons.

"If you give me my magic back, I will weave your tapestry," The Spider Witch confessed.

"How can I trust you?" Lucy questioned.

"You just will. Like you used to, remember?" Grazeila said, wearily.

The Dark Sorceress was hesitant, but send a wave of magic at the witch. The Witch 'oo'ed in a soothing voice. The Dark Sorceress asked, "Will you?"

"Yes. Now what do you want me to weave?" Grazeila asked.

"Aldenmor."


	5. Silent as the Moon

Emily awoke with Marlin leaning over her

Emily awoke with Marlin leaning over her.

"Emily!? Oh, thank goodness your alive! Zach! Lorren! I found her! She's OK!" Marlin yelled over his shoulder. Zach and Lorren ran toward him and fell on their knee's.

"Emily are you alright?" Zach asked, concern was thick in his voice. He looked into her eyes. Adriane saw why Adriane liked him. His eyes were very caring.

"Y...yeah. I'm fine," she answered.

"You sure?" Lorren asked. His green eyes inspected her.

"I think I'm OK. I'll heal myself if I'm not," Emily smiled weakly. Zach, Lorren, and Marlin laughed with her.

"Where am I?" Emily asked.

"Fairy Glen. We still need to find Kara, and Adriane ended up on Mt. Hope." Zach reported.

"Let's try to find Kara," Emily said. Lorren jumped to his feet.

"Finally!" he replied.

Zach rolled his eyes. "That's all he can talk about," Zach teased. Emily giggled. Lorren sat down again.

"Alright. Boost me," Emily said. The mages had never tested to see how far away they could be, and still hear each other. Zach sent Emily his magic as she concentrated on Kara's unicorn jewel.

"Lyra, where are we? It's so pretty here," Kara said as she waltzed through the rose and daisy flower garden.

"I don't really know." Lyra replied, shaking flowers off of her head. "Look's like we landed in a fairy rave land of some sort. But, that's almost impossible."

Kara giggled as a fairy landed on her shoulder. The fairy started to sing:

_The sun warms me and you,_

_Out of the sky so blue._

_Why would you want to leave?_

_When the Aldenmor land of weave,_

_Is almost upon us?_

_Stay, feed, _

_Never leave._

_For you are here, Blazing Star._

_The sun warms me and you._

_Out of the sky of blue,_

_Stay._

_For the sun is here._

Kara was hypnotized as she listened to the song.

"Kara! No! Don't listen to them!" Lyra roared. "N...no...don't..." Lyra was swaying in rhythm with Kara. "Don't...ah..."

A new voice joined the group. Her voice was strong, and it was breaking Kara from the spellsong.

_Runnin' down the moonlit path,_

_Reaching to the bright starlight,_

_It's falling out beneath my feet._

_Tryin' to shy away._

_Dance for my life, dance for my heart_

_Dance for the light of the moon._

_Silent as the dusky sky,_

_Weaving at the loom._

_The stars twinkle light years away,_

_I can feel the magic tonight._

_Your magic guided me today,_

_But let me now; it's night._

_Let my howl to the moon._

_Two halves at me at noon._

_Sat and laid all day,_

_As silent as the moon._

_Shadow's creep, to me at feat,_

_Rapping me in a tight cocoon._

_They dense; let me breath _

_As silent as the moon._

_Earth comes to me in toon,_

_As silent as the moon._

_Running down the moonlit path,_

_Reaching to the bright starlight._

_It's fallin' out beneath my feet,_

_Tryin' to shy away._

"Adriane?" Kara heard herself say. The fairy flew away, disgusted at being beaten at her own game. Kara gasped as she was released from the spell.

"Yup," Adriane grinned.

"Thanks," Kara smiled, showing her brilliant teeth.

"No problem."

"Adriane? Kara?" A new voice joined the group.

"Emily?" Adriane and Kara stood with their mouths wide open. "Where are you?"

"Guys! Oh, Zach! Lorren! Marlin! I found them!" Emily appeared in a shining mirror.

"Zach! Are you OK?" Adriane called.

"Hold on..." Adriane felt a sharp pain in her head, a light squeeze, then...

"Hello," a warm voice said.

"Zach! Are we in the Fairy Realms?" Adriane gasped when she saw where she was . "Oh."

"It's okay," Zach said, leaning on a tree. Not just any tree. Okawa, the magical tree that helped when his parents had left. He was the only human boy on Aldenmor. This is where he had buried his very first friend, Wind Dancer. 'Windy' had saved Adriane and Zach from gargoyles when Adriane had tumbled through the portal accidentally.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you come here..." Adriane replied, squeezing Zach's hand slightly.

"Adriane...I," Zach started.

"Hey guys! Ready to head out to find the Farimentals?" Lorren said walking over the hill that led to Okawa. Kara bounced slightly as she jogged in step with him.

Adriane smiled inwardly. Zach and her were never going to have any time alone together, were they?

"Hey, guys. We weren't really in the middle of anything, you know?" Zach said, grudgingly. Lorren and Marlin laughed, while Kara and Emily giggled. Frowning, Adriane took Zach's hand, to let him know that they'd talk later. Kara nudged Emily at that gesture. Emily just giggled.

Adriane blushed. "OK, lets find the Fairimentals." Adriane stood and marched over to her friends, who, were biting their lower lips to keep from laughing. Adriane grabbed Kara and Emily's hands, and said, "Can I talk to you guys alone for a moment?" She gritted her teeth.

"OK," Kara smirked into her hand. She held up her pointer finger to signal she would just be one minute. She walked with Adriane and Emily to Wind Dancer's grave. Adriane's eyes watered as she saw the grave. She remembered her days in Aldenmor, with Windy and Zach. She only knew Zach and Windy, for maybe 12 hours, and Windy had died. She remembered riding Windy, clutching Zach and flying over the gargoyles. She remembered eating dried fruits, laughing, and crying with Zach. (Of course never actually cry. He was to manly.) Adriane snickered through her tears as she remembered watching Zach trying on some of his dad's clothes. Then she remembered the golden pocket watch that was his father's. It was even engraved:

_To Alexander. Love always, Grazeila._

Then she heard Kara clear her throat. She lifted her hand to dry her tears. Emily and Kara were looking at her, their eyes wide open.

"Adriane? Are you really that mad at us for disrupting at you and Zach?" Emily whimpered.

Adriane had to laugh at Emily's puppy eyes. "No. It's not..." her voice trailed off as she saw glancing at the gravestone.

Kara's eyes flickered to her and Kara said, "Adriane? I think it's time you told everything that happened here when you arrived here in Aldenmor. Not one detail can be left out. And don't worry. I love romances." Kara forced a smile.

Adriane tried to smile, but it came out like a grimace. "OK," Adriane sighed. She told them about her times in Aldenmor. She told them about Scourge, Rocky, the gargoyles. Kara forced back a laugh when she heard when Zach had rescued Adriane from the gargoyles. Adriane told them about the black fire that had caused Windy's death. Emily glanced at the gravestone.

"Is that...him?" Emily said, and Adriane could tell that she was trying hard not to cry. Adriane smiled.

"Yes. That's Windy's grave. Zach buried him here," Adriane tried to smile.

"Go on with the story," Kara urged.

Adriane told about the orcs that had attacked her. She remembered when Zach had risked his own life to save hers. He had plunged his sword into the orc, and kicked it away. She told about the time she got hit with the club and fell unconscious. They already knew about the Dark Sorceress's dungeon.

"That's all. No, Kara," Adriane saw Kara's open mouth and said, "Nothing happened with me and Zach."

"He didn't even make a move?" Kara squeaked.

"No! Kara!" Adriane gasped. Kara laughed.

"'Scuse me, but we need to find the Farimentals, now." Lorren, Zach, and Marlin appeared on the trail. Kara hopped to her feet.

"Of course," Kara replied.

Adriane and Emily looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Adriane's were still wet from her tears.

Zach noticed this and asked, "What's been going on?"

Adriane's eyes widened. "I've been telling them about my time in Aldenmor last year. You know, when...he was still alive...W..Windy..." Adriane burst into tears again. She ran to Zach and he caught her in a hug. Zach stroked her hair. Emily and Kara giggled again. Marlin and Lorren stared at Adriane.

"Wow...I've never seen the warrior cry before..." Lorren said. Adriane laughed with him.

"Let's find the Farimentals. Then we can leave this place before Zach dies of trying to be so manly and not cry," Marlin laughed. Adriane, Emily, Kara, Lorren, and Marlin started to laugh. Adriane pulled away from Zach.

"Yeah. Let's go, guys."


	6. Full Moon

CHAPTER 6

CHAPTER 6

"Gwigg? Marina? Ambia? Where are you guys?" Zach called.

Adriane giggled. "Zach, you don't call for the Farimentals. They come to you," she said, smiling.

"Sorry. I've never tried to save the world before," he said bitterly. He slid down a tree, and sat down.

Adriane sat down next to him. "That's OK. Your forgiven," she replied.

Zach tried to give her a dirty look, but failed. He started to laugh. Then he stopped abruptly. He looked around him. He stood and searched around the tree, like he was looking for something.

"What you got?" Adriane asked.

"Hey.." Zach said. "Check this out. We are alone for once. Lorren? Kara, Emily? Marlin? Don't hide in the bushes!" he called.

Adriane laughed and said, "Zach! Relax. They went to find the Farimentals. It's just us," Adriane said.

Zach sat next to Adriane again. "Wow. This feels so...awkward. We never get any time alone with each other."

Adriane grinned. "Yeah. So what did you want to tell me earlier?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. I just wanted to say-" Zach was cut off when they heard rustling in the bushes behind them. Zach threw his hands up in the air. "Never any time alone," he mumbled. Lorren stepped out.

"Sorry. But we found Ambia, the air Fairimental." Lorren was trying to suppress his grin. Zach sighed.

"Alright. Lets go," Zach said.

Adriane stood and followed Lorren. Zach walked next to her and took her hand. She squeezed his hand. It was nice and warm. He smiled.

"Ambia?" Emily asked the swirling wind. A rolling ball of moss and twigs rolled to Adriane's side. Drops of water stood up in the form of a girl.

"Emily," the water girl, Marina, said.

"Marina! We need to talk to you and the other Farimentals," Emily said.

"We know. What is it you would like to talk about?" Ambia's airy voice swirled.

Everyone was silent. Emily curled her hair between her hand. Kara was inspecting her cuticles. Lorren and Marlin were dragging their feet in the dirt. Zach squeezed and released Adriane's hand over and over. Adriane stepped forward, yanking her hand from Zach's. She approached Gwigg.

"Zach...he read us a...story. More like a prophecy. It said there would be 2 sets of mages. If we're the second...whose the first? Did you know them?" Adriane asked. Emily and Kara nodded behind her.

"Ah. Yes, we did," Gwigg rough voice said. "What were their names again?"

"Hm. Oh yes. The healer was...what was it?" Marina wondered.

"I think it was...hm...Oh yeah!" Gwigg's rough voice cackled. "Grazeila. Yes. That was it."

Adriane's mind flashed on the golden pocket watch that was Zach's dads.

_To Alexander, Love always, Grazeila_

Adriane gasped. She rushed to Zach's side, and put his arm around her shoulder. Zach eyes were dazed. His skin was pale white.

"What? Whats wrong?" Emily cried.

"Dragon boy?" Kara asked loudly. Adriane realized she hadn't told them about the watch. She quickly explained, and Emily gasped. Kara grimaced.

"Wait...that means Zach's mom is...evil?" Kara asked.

"Indeed. You might know Grazeila as the Spider Witch," Marina said softly.

"Zach isn't the only one with evil in his family," Emily whispered.

"What? Who?" Kara asked.

Emily looked at Kara. Adriane then realized it as it dawned on her.

"Kara...you do too..." Adriane trailed off.

Kara stood, mouthed wide open. Her eyes were filled with something Adriane had never seen before.

Fear.

"H..H...How?" she whispered.

"L..Lucinda. The Fairy Queen," Adriane said.

"THE FAIRY QUEEN IS EVIL!?" Kara screamed.

Adriane tried to smile. "No. But her sister is. Lucy."

"Whose that?" Kara, Marlin, Zach, and Lorren, asked at the same time.

"The Dark Sorceress," Adriane and Emily whispered. Emily said it so quietly, it couldn't be heard over the swirling wind that was Ambia.

"Yes," Ambia whistled. "Tell them, Gwigg. Now."

"Tell us what?" Lorren cried. He rushed up to Kara, and swooped her in a hug. "That there's going to be a battle, and everyone is going to die!?" Lorren's face was flushed purple. He was really angry. "Why'd you have to tell us, Adriane?"

Adriane wasn't surprised that he was attacking her. He and Adriane had never truly been friends, since Adriane was still mad at Kara for hurting Zach. And Lorren OBVIOUSLY took Kara's side.

"I think it's good if we don't keep any secrets," Adriane grimaced. "Anyway...are we really going to have to..." Adriane took a sharp intake of breath, "fight them?"

Ambia, Marina, and Gwigg all sighed. Ambia whooshed forward.

"Yes."


	7. Midnight

The Dark Sorceresses blood red lips curled upward, as snake-like sagas and declined fairy wraths crept into the room

The Dark Sorceresses blood red lips curled upward, as snake-like sagas and declined fairy wraths crept into the room.

"The web is almost ready. Rally your people. We are going to..." She stuttered. Where were they going? She needed another look at the prophecy. And another chat with Grazeila. Of course Grazeila didn't know they were going to fight. She would begin pounding Lucy with questions like 'Will my son be there? Will he be fighting?' The Dark Sorceress shuddered at the thought.

The Dark Sorceress slipped into the room The Spider Witch was in. She asked, "Grazeila. Where is the prophecy?"

Grazeila was too busy weaving to look at her. "In the drawer you locked with your key. Now leave me be. The weaving is almost done." She stepped and twisted over the writhing silver strands.

The Dark Sorceress strutted out of the room and walked to her lair. She walked to the drawer that was glowing. She said, "Razeblesh a nomy nomy a, nomy nomy a." The drawer slid open revealing a rolled up scroll that was shimmering with gold light. She read the inscription on the faded parchment. "Near Mt. Hem." She closed the scroll and put it in the drawer as carefully as she could. She locked the drawer. She returned to her evil minions and said,

"Gather at Mt. Hope. Gather your troops. Gather your families. We strike at dawn." She smiled triumphantly, as whoops and whistles came from her crowd.

--

"Here we are!" sang Kara, as the group entered the valley of Hem. The Fairimentals were still with them. Ambia, Gwigg, and Marina swiveled around them. All of a sudden, Marina crumpled and clutched her sides. She was screaming.

Ambia rushed to her side. Gwigg rolled. Ambia began to yell and shriek like Marina. "My magic!" she shrieked. Gwigg toppled to the right. He was in pain too. Zach and Adriane ran to the side of the Fairimentals.

"Someones taking my magic!" Marina screamed. Kara saw Adriane's eyes flicker to her.

That hurt Kara more than anything Adriane had ever done before.

Adriane saw that, and quickly turn back to Marina. "What you got?"

Marina's eyes closed and she stopped screaming. She looked almost...peaceful.

"What ever you do, don't go to the light!" Emily shouted. Marina's eyes widened. She was turning green. She looked like she had water sickness. That meant she didn't have control over her magic. Someone else did.

"L...Lucy, Grazzzeila. Please. Let go," she muttered, exhausted from the pain. "They have me. My magic."

Adriane and Zach stood. "It's for the battle." Zach realized.

"If they have Marina's magic, they have the whole water population. Same with Ambia and Gwigg." Emily shuddered.

"We basically have to face all of Aldenmor." Zach finished. "Alone."

Adriane refused to believe it. "No. Not alone. DREAMER!" she called. "STORMBRINGER! I need you. Please," she whimpered.

"Lyra! Starfire!" Kara called, refusing to look at Adriane.

"Indigo!" Emily shouted.

"Drake!" Zach yelled.

Their paladins and bonded came running towards them. "'Kay. We have an army of..." Emily counted, "Eleven. They have an army of a billion," Emily whispered.

"HEY!" Kara shouted. "Emily? When we lost you to Prince Marlin here and you guys landed on a strange island, did we give up?"

"No."

"How about when Stormbringer had to carry the mistwolves? Did she give up?"

"No!" Adriane shouted.

"How about when Zach lost Wind Dancer? Did he give up?"

"No!" Zach cried louder than anyone else.

"How about when Adriane lost Stormbringer?"

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"Should we give up now!?" Kara yelled.

"NO!" Everyone screamed again. Mistwolves howled from around them. Dwarves and elves appeared.

"We are ready to fight with you!" The elves cried.

"For Aldenmor!" A dwarf called.

"For freedom!" An elf shouted.

"For the Fairimentals!" Emily screamed.

"For my mom!" Ozzie yelled.

"For Ozzie's mom!" Adriane, Zach, Marlin, Lorren, Emily, and Kara shouted.

Adriane's heart swelled with happiness. When the dwarves and elves explained to Emily that they were there to help the mages get ready for battle, Adriane slipped away from the crowd. She sat on a mossy log, and tore a piece of wood off of a tree. She found a pencil that was stuck in her pocket and wrote on the bleached wood.

_Yesterday, I was nobody._

_Now, I'm a somebody._

_I am Adriane Charday._

_I am the warrior. _

_I am ready to fight._

_I have shed my last tear._

_Now and forever._


	8. Dreams

CHAPTER 8

CHAPTER 8

Adriane awoke from her sleep, wrapped in her blanket. She tried to shimmy out of it, when she realized she was drenched in sweat. She looked at her watch.

5:30. She still could sleep for another half hour. She curled out of her position. Her position was her head buried in her pillow to muffle her usual screams. Gran knew better to check on her when shouts and screams erupted from Adriane's room. This wasn't the first time she had screamed. And it would probably not be the last.

Her dream had been different that night. She tried to make sense of it. Zach, Emily, Ozzie, and Kara had been there. Emily's eyes were red and puffy from crying. But her face was full of hatred. And she was looking at Adriane.

Ozzie was comforting Emily, patting her shoulder, and talking in a soothing tone. His golden eyes were avoiding Adriane.

Zach's eyes were cold. They looked as if they had never felt love for her. That hurt more than anything.

Kara. Adriane couldn't look at her. She knew what would be on Kara's face. Hurt, hate, and loathing. It was displayed on everyone's faces. Adriane knew it would be ten times worse on Kara's. Adriane gasped. Zach's, Emily's, Kara's and Ozzie's wrists were bare. No jewels were inhabiting their bracelets. The rainbow healing stone, dragon stone, ferret stone, and unicorn jewel lingered on Adriane arm. Her robes were black and openly flowing at her feet. Her robe came to her throat, in a V-neck shape. The wolf stone was in a thin silver chain, a brooch caught on Adriane's neck.

A cruel grin split Adriane's lips as lightning hurdled toward her friends. Why was she smiling? Why didn't she help them? Why didn't they help her?

A mirror appeared and it reflected Adriane's face.

Except, the one the mirror reflected was not hers.

The cruel face in the mirror was someone else. Long, silver hair twisted into a ponytail, reaching the woman's shoulders. a streak on black trailing down her back. Her face was beautiful. It resembled Adriane.

It was someone close to Adriane. Her only friend that lived in France. When Adriane had lived there, she'd become close to her.

It was Samulia.

Adriane's best friend, now her enemy.


	9. Forgivness

Adriane stumbled to her locker, twisting the combo

Adriane stumbled to her locker, twisting the combo.

"13...14" SNAP! The lock flipped open. She stuck her Algebra book and American Studies book into her boring locker. All of a sudden a huge...thing...attacked her.

--

"Kara! You have such a cute! locker!" Molly cried. The way she said it, sounded like it was 2 sentences.

Kara had to smile. Her locker had pink, fuzzy walls, with a pink mirror. A little pink magnetic basket was holding a brush, spare gum, makeup, jewelry, and scrunchies to keep her hair up. Pictures were hanging in her locker. Molly, Heather, and Tiffany were all crowding around Kara, all girls giggling and laughing. Emily with Ozzie in her hair, Adriane with Stormbringer and Dreamer. Kara with Lyra, Zach with Drake, Lorren holding Kara underneath the mistletoe last Christmas. Kara smirked. He just gave me a peck on the cheek. How romantic was that? Not very. She glanced at a letter attached underneath the magnet.

**Kara,**

**I'm sorry. I know you were just trying to help in the time of need, but I know you shouldn't of taken Zach's magic. **

**I forgive you.**

**-Adriane Charday-**

Kara grinned at the letter. Finally! she thought. She didn't think she would ever be off the hook. She raced over to Adriane's locker. The 'lacker locker' as Kara called it, was open and Adriane was shoving her books in it. Kara snuck up behind her, and caught her in a hug.

"Thanks!" She cried.

Adriane's face was priceless. Her mouth was open, her jewel was up, pulsing light. Then she realized it was Kara.

"Kara! You scared me! What are you doing?" Adriane mumbled.

"Giving you a hug! Thank-you for forgiving me." Kara's face was all happy, glittering teeth filled her mouth, and her eyes were sparkling.

Adriane's smiled. "Your welcome." Adriane's eyes darkened. "Kara, we need to get to Aldenmor, and get this fight over with. Does after school sound good?"

Kara thought for a moment. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, and said,"Sure. Tell Emily. You do have first hour together!" She waltzed away. "See you at lunch!" Adriane trudged off to her A-Hour, guitar.

--

"Hey, Em! How was band?" Adriane fell in step with Emily.

"Oh, hey Adriane. It's was cool! I have a solo in my next concert!" Emily cried.

"Oh, Em! That's great!" Adriane hugged Emily.

"Did you make-up with Kara yet?" Emily sounded like she already knew the answer. Her face was dark.

"Yup!" Adriane smiled.

"Really? That's great! Whats your first class?" Emily asked.

"Hmmmm...Science, in the portables, with Mrs. Oulette. How about you?" Adriane read from her schedule.

"Me too! Lets go!" Emily pulled Adriane to their first class. Kara was sitting in the first row, when she saw Adriane and Emily come into the room.

"Hey! Adriane, Emily! Over here!" Kara called.

"Hey, Kara. This your first hour, too, eh?" Adriane asked as she set down her binder. It was covered with band pictures. Within Temptation, Evanescence, Linkin Park, Flyleaf, and Nightwish all were decorated on her binder.

"Yup! But I can't wait till next hour! I have Musical Theatre! It's singing, dancing, and acting, all in one class! We're trying out for our next play, today!" Kara sounded thrilled.

"My next class is Hip-Hop Dance. I can't wait!" Emily said, as a huge smile formed on her lips.

"I'm going to karate. Then, I have PE after that." Adriane shivered as the thought of dressing out into her sweats, then running around for an hour creeped into her head.

"Me too!" Kara and Emily squealed.

At that moment, the science teacher walked into the room. "Good morning class!" She called.

"Morning, Mrs. Omelet!" Emily shouted, then turned bright pink. "Sorry. Mrs. Oulette."

The class bell rang 40 minutes later, and Kara, Adriane, and Emily walked to their next classes.

"Bye guys! Talk to you later!" Adriane called as she rushed into the gym for her karate lesson.

"See you at lunch!" Kara shouted, and ran to the choir room.

"Bye!" Emily shouted and she dove for the dance room.

--

Finally, the day ended and the girls all went to Ravenswood Manor.As Adriane trudged to her bike, she saw Joey. He was unlocking his bike, talking to his friend, Marcus, and eyeing Adriane at the same time. Adriane flushed scarlet, and worked on her combo. She was pulling her bike off the rack, when Joey's hand covered hers. He pulled it down for her.

"Thanks, but I'm capable!" Adriane mumbled. Joey heard her, and his eyes darkened.

"Your welcome..." he trailed off.

Adriane flushed again, ad jumped on her bike. She didn't look back until she reached the manor.


	10. Beginnings

CHAPTER 10

CHAPTER 10

Adriane grabbed Emily's, Zach's, and Kara's hands. She closed her eyes as the familiar wind kicked up. Her palms were sweating from the heat of Zach's hand. A tingling sensation leaped up her arm. She shook her head, and focused on the swiviling magic around her.

Next thing Adriane knew, they were in the Fairy Glen. She released her clutch on the groups hand. There was an ominous feeling in the air. Evil. It was here.

Adriane fingers twitched. Her eyes begged her to wake up. Her head was tossing and turning on a soft pillow. No, it wasn't a pillow. It was snow. She was watching herself, feeling helpless. Her eyes opened sharply and Adriane head whirled. She sat up and pulled her hands to her head, and massaged her temples.

She looked around her. Zach, Emily, Kara, Lorren, and Marlin all were beginning to wake.

"Good," she thought. They sooner they woke, the sooner this stupid battle would be over. Emily sat up, just as Kara's eyes opened.

"Where are we?" Emily asked groggily.

"Mt. Hope," Adriane replied, hugging her knees. She shivered. Her mistwolf instincts kicked up. She sniffed the air. What was it? Orcs? Imps? What?

Zach, Lorren, and Marlin sat up, rubbing their knuckles to their eyes.

Adriane stood suddenly. She bolted out of the snow. She began to run. Run away, she thought. No, her ears pricked up at a crunch of a twig. SNAP! Adriane whirled, facing the other direction. Tree's covered with snow looted the forest floor. Crunch! Adriane took another step towards the moving thing.

An axe-like club came whirling at Adriane's head. She ducked just in time. More axes came faster than the first. Adriane fell over in the snow. She rolled into a fighting stance. Her fists were balled, raised in the air. Then when the orc raised its axe, she rushed out the field. When she reached the group, she said,

"The fight begins now."


	11. The Fight

Adriane stood feet slightly apart

Adriane stood feet slightly apart. Ozzie whimpered next to her. A huge rumbling shook the ground. Orcs, imps, and worse things than that. She inhaled deeply. Emily and Kara controlled their shaking. Zach mounted Drake. Mistwolves howled around Adriane. She joined them. The wolf song beat in her heart. It was part of her. No, it was her. Indigo appeared and Emily stood next to him. Starfire and Lyra were gathered around Kara. Adriane stood with the mistwolves, Dreamer, and Stormbringer. This was their home. And the defenders were ready to protect it.

Adriane whirled and a beam of silver light streaked across the beautiful night sky.

"Let the games...begin." she thought, just as a horrible urgal came crashing into the group.

--

"Game on." The Dark Sorceress was atop her paladin, Star Chance, the white nightlauncher. It was pure white, to blend in with the snow. The claws were big enough to break a tree in half. Black stripes rippled along its back, willing anyone who dared to face it.

The Spider Witch and her spider minions rose to meet the eyes of the Sorceress. "What do we do now, Lucy?"

"Give me the tapestry," the Dark Sorceress jeered. Her palm was out and Grazeila slapped the weaving into the Dark Sorceress's hand.

Lucy unrolled it to face a map of Aldenmor. The spider strands were silky, and surprisingly un-sticky. Lucy fingered the brilliant strands, like they would fall apart in her evil hands.

She stabbed her finger at the finger and chanted:

_Mei solum per vieo,_

_Fieri vivo vixi,_

_Fieri vivo vixi per mihi._

_Noceo tui difficultas,_

_Eximo tui scelus sceleris_

_Iussu quiritatio ubi perfectus._

The Spider Witch watched her beautiful tapestry swirl to Lucy's command. The magic swirled out of the weaving. The tapestry fell limp to the floor.

"Until the magic returns, we cannot do anything," the Spider Witch reminded Lucy.

"I sent the magic to find the mages, and do my requests." The Dark Sorceress replied, glaring at the Witch. "If you get in the way..." the Dark Sorceress muttered.

The Spider Witch just nodded. She knew the plan backwards and forwards. Seize the magic of all of Aldenmor...blah blah blah. But she felt dirty.

--

A huge rumble shook the ground. Adriane, who stood in a little cave, awaiting their attack, trembled with it. The evil, front line stretched out as far as the mountain. Adriane sighed. With Stormbringer and Dreamer with anything was possible. Adriane stepped forward into the swirling snow, just as the first wave came charging to them.

Kara screamed as loud as she could, and shoves a heaving helping of magic at an imp. 5 more imps appeared where the first had stood. Lyra batted them from side-to-side. Starfire erupted into a fireball, and streaked across the field, leaving a fire trail behind him.

Zach and Drake flew into the air, and Drake belched blue, crystal fire at the ground.

Emily knelt next to several wounded animals, with Ozzie and Indigo helping her.

_"I do good, Emee!" _Indigo exclaimed in Emily's head. Emily automatically shot out healing magic into the animals. The animals stood and rejoined the fight.

Adriane and the mistwolves howled as the charged in. Moonshadow bounded into the fray, dancing away from the orcs, then from behind, snatched them with his teeth. The orc cried in pain and toppled over. Stormbringer lanced out into the battle, too. She grabbed a bulwoggle and shook as hard as she could. Adriane snarled viciously. What was she? A coward?

She ran, the wolf song beating in her heart, pumping through her blood. She felt herself flying, soaring away. She felt paws carry her, black hair sprouted on her arms and legs. She realized she wasn't in Stormbringer's body. She was in her own, but she wasn't human.

She was a wolf.

She howled, joyfully. Moonshadow snarled and ran to Adriane's side.

_"We don't except more wolves now." _Moonshadow howled.

Moonshadow didn't know it was Adriane.

_"Pack brother, I'm already in your group. I'm Adriane," _Adriane cried.

Moonshadow was dazed then barked, _"Oh, wolf sister! You are one of us!" _He howled the cry of welcoming. The cry of including. The cry of the wolf.

The fight wore on. But when Adriane was on an urgal, she got bashed. She howled in pain, and rolled on the ground, kicking the urgal off. She quickly stood and inspected herself. Nothing bad, bruises up and down her arm. She limped to the battlefield.

--

"NO!" The Dark Sorceress yelled. She slammed her fist on the black stump of a tree. How could this minion fail her? He was supposed to kill her! She shook with rage, then strained her eyes on the crystal ball in front of her.

--

Kara gasped. The magic had a strong hold on her, everyone knew that. But why would it desert her in her time of need? An orc came crashing towards her, axe lifted into the air. Kara dodged the axe, and swung her jewel into the air. It thumped the orc in the back, and sent him tumbling forward. She grinned triumphantly, when she felt a hard fist come crashing fist come down on her head.

Emily stood motionless, when she heard Kara's scream. She looked up, eyes wide with fear. An orc was lifting an unconscious Kara. Emily was about to cry out to Adriane, but couldn't find her. She called into her jewel.

"Adriane! You've got to come her NOW!" She screamed. A wolf that was in the field pricked up their ears and came bounding towards Emily. It was pure black, except for a gray half moon on it's chest. It ran towards Emily.

"Adriane! A wolf is coming this way! Help me!" Emily scurried into the cave. The wolf coughed something that sounded like a laugh.

Adriane decided to have a little fun. She snarled, which made Emily tremble with terror. Adriane inched in Emily's direction slowly. Her face was inches from Emily's. Then Zach rushed into the room.

"EMILY!" shouted Zach. He shot red dragon magic at Adriane. She tumbled backwards. Zach helped Emily up, who was till frozen with pale skin, and her mouth wide open.

Adriane howled with agony. Zach was inching towards Adriane, his arms outstretched. She seized the moment. She bounded up, and ran next to Zach. She licked him from the chin to the hairline.

"Ew!" Zach jumped backward smiling and laughing.

Smoke filled the room and Adriane stood where the wolf had stood.

"Adriane?" Zach was dazed. She laughed.

"W..Were you that wolf?" Emily stammered.

Adriane snarled, then laughed. "Yeah. Like my new power? I think that's what it is..." Adriane smiled.

Zach was still dazed. Emily and Adriane hugged and giggled. Emily remembered what happened to Kara.

"Adriane! Kara's been kidnapped!" Emily shouted.

Adriane's expression that was joyful, turned to hate. "The Dark Sorceress.." Adriane snarled. Instantly, she turned to a wolf again.

Emily gasped. "Adriane! How did you do that?"

Adriane whispered into her head, "I don't know, it happens when I get angry. And it's time for this battle to move on." She howled to all the mistwolves.

"Adriane! Calm down!" Emily called.

Adriane's stress tuned down, and she turned human again.

"Adriane? Where exactly are we going?" Zach asked.

"YOUR not going anywhere. Me and the mistwolves are going to go rain on the Dark Sorceresses parade."

"What about us?" Emily and Zach demanded.

Adriane stepped towards her friends. She hugged Emily, and said, "How will I be able to fight, if I'm worrying about me best friend?"

She hugged Zach, and said, "And what about my baby? I need daddy to keep an eye on him." Adriane hugged Zach again.

He whispered, "Don't do anything stupid."

"I promise," Adriane whimpered. She didn't allow the tears to come. She pulled away, and touched her pulsing wolf stone. She howled.

_"What is it, warrior?" _Stormbringer called.

"The Dark Sorceress has Kara. Gather the mistwolves. We're going in." Adriane cut off the connection, and hugged Emily again.

"Be safe," Emily whimpered.

"I will," Adriane promised. She turned to Zach again.

He hugged her, and whispered, "I'll miss you."

Adriane was stunned. Then she whispered, "I'll miss you, too." She kissed him on the cheek, and pulled away. Without a backward glance, she strode out of the cave.

This reminded her of the last time she had walked out of a dungeon, when she saw Stormbringer for the last time, before she died. Adriane made sure she was out of earshot, before she let the tears come.


	12. Sacrifices

CHAPTER 12

CHAPTER 12

Adriane's eyes watered as she looked out from the bushes. She and the mistwolves were getting ready to raid the Dark Sorceresses lair. She gave the signal and the group bolted out of their hiding spot.

Padding softly, she and the mistwolves twisted and turned through the lair. They reached a big room. There was a straggly carpet, red as blood on the floor. Adriane saw silhouettes down the hallway. The Dark Sorceress and Grazeila. Adriane snarled and felt her feet leave her. Instead, padded feet carried her as she winded down the hall. A jolt of purple magic crashed into her.

Adriane fell, shocked. She could of sworn she had been quiet! Her black fur shone as she writhed on the blood- like carpet.

Lucy instantly leaned over her. Something filled Adriane. Hate, loathing. As soon as Adriane could touch her soul, she snapped viciously at Lucy's throat.

The Dark Sorceress jerked back instinctively. She shocked Adriane again, and smiled as Adriane shook with hurt. Adriane howled as Lucy looked into her eyes.

"Who is this wolf?" Lucy drawled, then gasped as she remembered where she had seen those eyes.

Adriane snarled and laughed a wolfish laugh. Lucy's eyes turned from shock to satisfaction. She turned to her saga guards and said,

"Take this wolf away, and have her locked up. This one does not deserve to stay with the pack!" She roared with laughter as Adriane whined. Her eyes were stinging as she remembered what she came here to do.

'Free Kara!' Adriane thought. The warrior bolted from the saga's grasp and shimmied down the hallway. The saga's came after her.

Kara was in a damp dungeon. She didn't know how she got there, or why they were keeping her. A black wolf with a gray half moon on it's chest came bounding into the room. Kara screamed as it snarled at something that she couldn't see. She hated this game, where everyone could tell what was going on but her.

Adriane saw Kara, and she howled with satisfaction. As she cried the wolf song, she was cut short. A fist came crashing down on her muzzle and she was whimpering with pain.

The cage door was thrust open, and the wolf got shoved in with Kara. A thick mist covered the ground and Adriane appeared where the wolf stood, and Kara rushed over to her. Adriane lips were bleeding. She clutched her bruised jaw and rocked back in forth. She wasn't crying but her eyes looked as if they had been.

Kara shook Adriane.

"Adriane! Are you alright?" Kara gasped.

Adriane's eyes opened and she saw Kara. "Kara! I'm fine," she replied.

A thundering shook the cell. The Spider Witch darted into the jail. Emily and Zach, unconscious, were being carried by fairy wraths.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON!?" The Spider Witch shrieked. Emily and Zach were tossed into the cell with Kara and Adriane. Grazeila picked up Adriane. Adriane yelled with pain.

Grazeila's face twisted with sick, sweetness. "Oh, warrior. Not so tough now, huh?" Her russet hair fell into her face as the features warped into the cruel sneer.

She dropped Adriane outside the cell. Kara grasped the bars as Grazeila kicked Adriane. Her already bleeding lip was growing more serious.

Adriane was slipping in and out of consciousness.

"So. Answering my question. I know you know who my son is. I need to know were he is. TELL ME!" She screamed.

Adriane tried to answer, but couldn't. Her heart was in her throat, suffocating her.

"Not going to tell me!?"

Adriane felt pressure on her arm. She heard a SNAP!

Kara gasped as Grazeila stepped on Adriane's arm. "Get off of her!" She screamed. Zach and Emily woke at the scream. Emily's groggy eyes snapped open as she saw Adriane on the floor, blood pooling around her head.

"Adriane!" Emily sent a wave of water at the Spider Witch.

"Not only do you have water powers, healer." Grazeila washed a tide over the cell. Zach was immediately awakened from the cold water. Kara didn't seem to care that her clothes were wet.

"Adriane! Adriane wake up! Wake up!" Kara begged, swiping at the tears sliding down her face.

"TELL ME WHERE MY SON IS!" Grazeila screeched.

Adriane stood, her broken arm dangling at her side. "You want to know where your son is?" she whispered, anger thick in her voice. "Do want him to know what a bad example you are?"

"Tell me, you idiot warrior!" Grazeila shrieked.

"There." Adriane pointed to Zach, as her raspy voice, sick with hurt, panted out the words.

The Spider Witch's gray eyes widened. She shrank back into the shadows. "But...but...how?" she whispered. Zach's eyes were like hers. Filled with shock. Grazeila strutted out of the room.

Adriane's black eyes rolled back, and her eyelids closed. She collapsed to the floor, and Kara, Emily, and Zach rushed to the cell door. Saga's came and threw Adriane back into the cell. Zach picked up Adriane's limp body and cradled it to his chest.

Kara couldn't stand it anymore. She blasted the cage door open and walked out. Emily followed, leaving Zach clutching Adriane to him. A tear slid down Adriane's cheek, and Zach brushed it away with his thumb.

--

Lucy and Grazeila stood in silence. A crashing came from the cell room, and the blazing star came out of the room, the healer following. Kara shooed her away, but Emily wouldn't budge.

"Take me..." Kara whispered. "Let my friends go. Please."

The Dark Sorceress was taken aback with this proposal. "What?"

"Please. Let my friends go. Take me. Just...please," Kara pleaded. "I can't stand to see my friends tortured any longer. Please."

Lucy and Grazeila knew very well that if one mage died, the other's would not be able to control their magic.

"Is this some kind of trick?" Grazeila demanded.

Emily gasped as she realized what Kara was doing.

"Kara! No! Please!" Emily begged.

"Let the blazing star make her own decisions, healer!" Lucy snapped. She addressed Kara know. "You know what we will do with you if you mean this."

Kara's head lowered. "Yes," she mumbled. "I just can't stand seeing my friends hurt anymore."

Bulwoggles came and escorted Emily out of the room, and Emily realized what it had been like, seeing her friend for what she knew would be forever.


	13. Unlucky

CHAPTER 13

CHAPTER 13

Emily darted back into the jail, wiping away her tears. Adriane was awake, cradling her arm. Zach stood as far away as possible, as not to touch her arm. Emily knelt beside Adriane. She placed her glowing rainbow stone on Adriane's arm. Adriane flinched with pain, but allowed it to stay there. She closed her eyes.

"Hm...It's not working," Emily said.

"Try a spellsong. Those always work," Adriane replied.

"Okay. But you have to help and keep me steady."

"Done."

Emily sighed and started.

_Things are broken,_

_Things are wrong._

_Nothings working,_

_Ever tried for long._

_Long since I left,_

_You seem to care._

_With long shadows_

_Of which I seem to tear._

Adriane clapped along, then sang:

_In my own dreamland,_

_I make whatever I want._

_Release my feelings,_

_Seize the anger._

_Boiling inside of me._

_'Cuz it's a land I call my own._

Adriane paused.She felt a light stinging on her arm, then a purple and black cast formed around her arm.

Emily smiled and clapped to herself. She was proud.

Zach lightly fingered Adriane's cast. "What's this supposed to do?" he asked.

Adriane rolled her eyes. "A cast. You put it on when your arm is broken."

"Oh," Zach gazed at the restrainer. Then Emily remembered what to tell her friends.

"Kara is..." Emily couldn't finish. Her throat tightened. The healer took a deep breath. "Kara is...sacrificing...herself..." she gasped out.

Adriane stood immediately. A look of determination spread over her dark eyes.

"So whats the plan?"

--

Kara sat in a damp, dark cell, carefully avoiding the ugly, hairy spiders. The Dark Sorceress and Grazeila chuckled when they saw Kara in the jail.

Kara put her head down. She had to accept defeat. After all, she had chosen this. She had chosen to become the savior for her friends.

--

Adriane, Emily, and Zach quietly snuck out of the cell. They trudged back through the tunnel and darted out into the field. Mistwolves littered the ground. Loved ones and families sniffed the corpse and lifted their noses to the moon. Moonshadow, the leader of the pack, howled first.

_"Aja! Dawnrunner! White Fang!"_ he barked. _"Number the Fallen!" _

_"Right away, Moonchadow!" _Aja howled.

Adriane ran to Moonshadow. "Pack leader! We need the pack!" she howled.

_"Why pack mate?" _Moonchadow cocked his head to one side.

The Warrior lowered her head. "Kara is in danger. We need to save her."

_"After you, Warrior. We stand with you." _

--

The Dark Sorceress lifted her head to see the shivering body of the Blazing Star. Lucy had to grin. Finally. After so long, she had the idiot Blazing Star. As she raised her fist to do the final task, a long wrapping came from the door.

Lucy looked up to see an upcoming charge of mistwolves with a stubborn, insolent little girl with wild black hair leading the group.


	14. Freedom

CHAPTER 14

CHAPTER 14

Lucy snarled as a bolt of twisted lightning shot from the Warrior's hand. How could this happen? She thought the idiot mage was behind bars. How had she escaped?

--

Adriane laughed when she saw the Dark Sorceresses face. The room was murky, and disgustingly filthy. It had old cobwebs stuck in all the corners, and Adriane gasped when she saw some animals twitching helplessly as the spider's wrapped them up.

Kara crouched in the corner, whimpering helplessly. She could feel her magic being drained.Adriane and Emily knew they needed to free Kara. Now.

Grazeila felt years of hate well up in her. The Warrior was here, just standing there. She needed to fight. She strutted forward casually, and leaned in close to the Warrior. The dark haired girl took on the challenge, staring back. Adriane's eyebrows furrowed and she knew what this Witch wanted. Adriane suddenly whirled away, growling fiercely.

"Never," Adriane snarled.

"Never mind me. Your death wish," Grazeila smirked.

"I will never bow to your dead wishes! Just let me friend go!" Adriane cried.

"Your loss."

"Oh, come on you guys! Just crush the Healer, Warrior, and their little brat of a friend!" The Dark Sorceress shouted. Suddenly, a burst of light came from the jail cell. Kara stood, energized with magic.

"Don't talk to my friends that way!" She yelled. She whipped magic fire, blazing diamond. It smacked into the Dark Sorceress, and she was hurdled back. Adriane smiled, and she had the distraction she needed.

The Spider Witch glanced at her hurt friend, and ran to help her up. The Healer was there to help, no matter if it was her ex-friend. She looked up, and saw the ceiling crash. Rain poured through the roof, splattering everywhere.

Emily and Zach cried out to Adriane, "Adriane! Hurry! Free Kara, and let's get out of here!"

Adriane whipped around in a circle carrying her jewel with her. A stream of Earth magic shook the iron bars if the cell door, and it shattered. Kara nodded at Adriane, and ran out of the prison.

Without a backward glance, Adriane, Kara, Zach, Ozzie, and Emily bolted out of the lair, under mistwolf cover, of course. As soon as they were far enough, the stopped and watched the lair.

Kara pointed to Adriane and said, "Xena? Would you like to do the honors?"

Adriane laughed and said, "Alright, Barbie." And with that, Adriane stepped forward, and shook her jewel at the lair. Magic fire twisted downward towards the lair. The prison was engulfed with magic fire, and Adriane turned her head from the blazing inferno.

"Anyone up for going back home?"


	15. Dusk

This is the last chapter of Unwritten Chronicles #1, Hope for Us

This is the last chapter of Unwritten Chronicles #1, Hope for Us! I want to thank Rainpath, for her support, and Twinsrock, for your great ideas! Thank you for all you anonymous readers out there! I want to thank especially Rose and Delilah. This is for you!

CHAPTER 15

Gran wouldn't notice the cast, Adriane thought, as she walked through the Ravenswood forest, lightly fingering the cast. Kara and Emily looked at Adriane, worried looks on their faces. Adriane gave them a reassuring glance, and Emily grinned back. Adriane started to run.

"Hey! Wait up!" Kara called. "You know I can't run that fast!"

Emily giggled. "I don't think you ever learned to run Kara! But if we put a sign in front of you that said "SALE ON ALL CLOTHES" I think you would run a little faster.

Zach, Lorren, and Marlin all laughed at Kara, who's face became a pout.

As Adriane approached the mansion, she saw a girl, waiting for her. A girl with dark, black hair, and a silver strip in her hair. Her black eyes mixed with the growing moonlight. It was Samy.

"Samulia? Samy?" Adriane called.

"Adriane!" Samy shouted, a French accent thick in her voice.

"What are you doing here?" Adriane cried, hugging her friend tightly.

"I decided to drop by for a visit. Miss me? Oh! Who are your friends?" Samy said, eyeing Kara and Emily. Was it just Adriane, or did Samy seem jealous? Samy looked at Kara's and Lorren's entwined fingers.

"This is Emily, Kara, Lorren, Marlin, and Zach. Oh and, this is Ozzie!"

"How nice..." Samy wrinkled her nose when she saw Ozzie.

"Let's go inside!" Adriane said, giving Kara a glance.

They did, and Adriane and Zach walked into the kitchen. Adriane grabbed some bags of popcorn, and stuck some in the microwave. Zach just watched, inattentively.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Making popcorn. You'll love it!" Adriane said brightly.

She walked over to Zach and she snuggled against him. He held her close.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Well.." Adriane started, "I'm thinking about when we were in the cave, when you first found out I could turn into a wolf. What ran through your mind then?"

"Hm...a mix of feelings..." Zach recalled.

"Like what?"Adriane pressed on.

"Oh, nothing...like how my best and most valuable friend was a wolf. But I don't care what you are. What you do. How you look. Your mine, Adriane. I can't lose anyone else." He said.

Adriane was in shock. He trusted her, so much. Then she replied, "Zach, you won't lose me. I'm here, whenever you need me."

Adriane looked at Zach, his blue eyes looking into hers. He started to lean in. She smiled and leaned in closer.

Just then, the microwave beeped.

Adriane laughed and pulled away. Zach was resistant, but let go. She grabbed the bag, and started to open it, when the paper sliced her finger.

"Shoot!" She said. She rinsed it off, and put a Band-Aid on it. Zach sighed and opened the other bag.

"Remember, Adriane. I need you. Don't go giving yourself killer paper cuts."

Adriane smirked, and dumped the golden popcorn into a bowl. She and Zach carried them out, and Adriane gasped at what she saw. She knew Kara, Emily, and Marlin went to Emily's house real fast, to get some movies, but this was ridiculous!

Lorren and Samy sat on the couch, clutched in a heated embrace.

_To be continued in Unwritten Chronicles, #2, Forgotten Warrior._


End file.
